


Carrots

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Roxas are asked to go to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> my buddy requested soroku and when i asked for a theme she used a randomizer and it said "carrot" so this happened

“Sora, you need to start eating more vegetables before you start suffering from any sort of vitamin deficiency.”

“But moooooom, almost all vegetables are gross!” Sora protested, Roxas looking over at him.

“Vitamin deficiency?” he asked. “But Sora’s fine.”

“He may seem healthy, but he needs more Vitamin A,” she replied.

“How do you know that he needs more? Are his eyes going bad?”

“My mom used to be a nurse, so she knows what vitamins are in stuff,” Sora answered for her, “besides, my eyes are better than yours! You’re gonna need glasses in a few years, I bet!”

“Yes, anyway, I want you boys to go to the store in a little while to buy carrots. You can pick up some other food while you’re there, but don’t forget to buy carrots,” she cut in before Roxas could protest that his eyes were perfect, which they weren’t.

“Why carrots, though? I just said my eyes are fine.” Sora inquired. Roxas sighed.

“The reason carrots are good for your eyes is because they have lots of Vitamin A in them,” he said.

“Oh. Right, uh, I knew that.” Sora laughed slightly, scratching the back of his head. “Hey, let’s go now! I’ll race you!”

He rushed out the door of the kitchen to put his shoes on and Roxas slowly stood up, following after him. Once his shoes were on, he looked up at Sora, who was smiling at him.

“Are you ready?” he asked, seeming a little too excited to go grocery shopping. Roxas smiled too, nodding and standing up. Once they were ready, the two of them dashed away, forgetting to close the door behind them. Their mother sighed and laughed slightly before closing it.

Exhausted only about half way there, the boys stopped at a hill next to the sidewalk and sat down to catch their breath.

“Can we just say it was a tie?” Roxas requested, still panting.

“What? No way, I’m totally gonna win!” Sora replied, already having caught his breath, it seemed. Roxas sighed heavily, laying down and looking up at the sky, watching the clouds for a little bit. Sora nudged him with his foot, offering to give him a head start if he got up. Roxas, realizing he didn’t really have a choice, reluctantly stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He took a deep breath and then shot off, Sora following after counting fifteen seconds in his head.

“That wasn’t really much of a head start,” Roxas complained as Sora caught up relatively quickly.

“It’s not my fault you’re so slow!” he laughed, running ahead as the grocery store came into view. Sora sprinted up to the building, touching the wall and yelling, “I win!”

Roxas caught up a moment later, out of breath again. Sora giggled at him and he waved him off. A worker at the store came up and greeted them as they entered, and said goodbye when they left, the boys waving back at her.

They walked home instead of racing this time and Roxas was extremely grateful for that. He kept feeling like they were forgetting something, however. He shrugged it off and walked through the door of their house, setting his share of the bags down on the kitchen table and sitting for a moment. Their mom immediately came over and looked through the bags, slowly placing her hands on her hips after she finished searching the last bag.

“Where are the carrots?” she asked.


End file.
